U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,530,363; 7,178,534; and 7,040,331 (Garman, Daniel T. or Garman et al.) teach a hose held in a rotating frame and the use of pinch wheels to grip and axially displace the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,080 (Rankin, George J.) WO 2002/059538 (Vanhatalo, Timo) each teach a two-piece assembly for rotating and axially displacing a hose. A hose is rotated by a first unit and a separate unit presses on the hose to axially translate the hose. There is no reserve of hose feed out of the first unit, so the axial displacement requires that the first unit be dragged by the hose toward a device into which the hose is being fed.